


云深见鹿（下）

by bmqk34



Category: wangyibo /xiaozhan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34
Kudos: 2





	云深见鹿（下）

王建峰要出差半个月，要紧的公务没法带肖战在身边。

这些天的相处看自己儿子对肖战不像其他人一样厌恶，他还有一丝欣慰。

把肖战和王一博叫到一起，嘱咐了些事，临走前还特地警告了王一博这个狼崽子不准欺负肖战。

王一博一直对王建峰这个人没什么感情，不出口讽刺和顶嘴已经算得上是默认了。

等肖战送完王建峰回来的时候，王一博正准备出门，一身休闲的运动服，头上系着根发带，帅气阳光，就是脸冷了些，不过也肯定是学校里面数一数二的帅哥。

肖战站在门边愣了会儿神，直到王一博从他身边擦身而过，他才回过神连忙拉住了人开口道：“明…….明天晚上有个商业活动我们得去帮建峰参加一下，一博，你能不能…….能不能和我一起去。”

说到最后底气越来越不足，毕竟他捉摸不透面前这个小少爷的心思，单纯看他一副生人勿近的脸，自然是怕惹恼了人的。

王一博看了一眼那人葱白的手抓住自己胳膊诚恳真挚的态度，那双缀满星星的漂亮的眼睛只会让他越看越硬。

肖战却以为王一博不喜欢人触碰，连忙松开了手，给他让路：

“没………没关系的，我知道你不喜欢那种场合，我自己去就…….”

话还没说完，王一博开口打断了：“我说我不去了吗？”

两人到达会场时，正是进入会场的高峰。

来的人都是身价极高，名誉极大的商业聚首。

这样的场合不对外开放，私密性极高，表面上个个成熟稳重，商业精英的人在这样的聚会上要多浪荡有多浪荡。

三五成群的男伴女眷围着一个又一个胖头圆脑身上带着各种饰品的男人走过红毯。

怎么看怎么不像商业聚会，倒是像个高级夜店。

王一博嘀咕道：“也不怕把自己咯死。”

跟在身旁的肖战听到了，噗嗤一声笑了出来，露出的兔牙显得有些可爱。

他一身白色的西装，头发上定了发胶，彰显出绰约风姿。

可是他对人总是善意而又真诚，脸上永远挂着谦虚，恰到好处的得体。

这样的傻兔子，还真不多见。

“诶，等等。”

肖战走到王一博面前，替他整理了一下领结。

王一博选了一套纯黑色的西服，他的身材比例堪称完美，褪去了校园的阳光，展现的是成熟稳重。

近距离的接触，让王一博都能数的清那人眼睑上的细密睫毛，那人身上独特的味道，是不染尘世喧嚣，纸醉金迷的京城味道。

两人挨得很近，几乎鼻尖都要凑在一起，王一博难得别开了视线的交错，他有些不自在的清了清嗓子，然后拉过了肖战的手，挽在了自己的胳膊上。

两人一起进了会场。

极其夸张奢华的格局，室内泳池，歌舞美姬，主动贴上身的女孩男孩让王一博脸上染上寒霜。

好在这些人也懂得识趣，看这个年轻的小帅哥不高兴，自然就走开了。

而跟在王一博身边的肖战自然不会受到这些人的骚扰，一来是知道他的身份，二来是王一博与生俱来的气场确实让他们有些畏惧。

肖战看着身边这个青年有些哭笑不得，不过倒也省了不少事，随后他小声提醒道：“我们得去和主人打个招呼。”

他要来两杯红酒，然后递给了王一博一杯。

穿过汹涌热闹的人群，才看到站在中心的主人，是个年过花甲的老头，肖战和他寒暄了几句。

老头笑着开口道：“建峰的儿子？长这么大了啊………”

王一博不说话，也不笑，举杯示意了一下，喝完了酒就走开了。

肖战赔笑着和老头道歉，替他解围。

避开了人多的地方，王一博找了棵常青树靠着发呆。

没过多久，有个干净清秀的少年举着红酒过来了。

他开口道：“不喜欢这种场合？”

王一博瞥了他一眼，不理人。

少年也不闹，继续说道：“陪心上人来的？”

“里面那个王氏的新宠？”

“听说王氏总裁……….不行了，只能观赏了？”

王一博睁开了眼，眼神里全是冷峻。

少年清朗的笑了好几声，然后凑近了王一博耳边，踮起脚尖提醒道：“你敢不敢跟我打赌，你再不去找他，你的心上人今晚上会躺在许多人的身下。”

王一博退了一步，攥紧了拳头，已是发怒的前兆。

少年也不畏惧，将手里的红酒塞到他手里，然后晃了晃自己手里的红色液体，便自顾自的走开了。

王一博冲回人群中找到肖战的时候，那人又一口喝完了酒杯里的红酒，脸上已是泛着桃红，原本清澈明亮的眼眸里已然有些迷离。

一把拉过强撑着交谈的肖战，打断了和不知道是哪个集团的老总的谈话。

他声音不大，确已然发怒的语态：“我爸不在就背着他聊骚？”

肖战皱着眉连忙和他解释：“不是这样的一博，我没有……..”

王一博看了他一眼，又瞪着面前四五十岁的老狐狸，拿过新的一杯红酒一口饮尽，然后故意大声说道：“小妈我们该走了。”

几乎是拖着肖战扔上了车，王一博把门一拉，对着坐在驾驶座上的保镖说道：“回去。”

酒的后劲很足，也不知道这个人被灌了多少杯，醉酒了的傻兔子一脸傻乎乎的样子，让王一博想发脾气却又被什么东西堵住。

他的脑袋里一直回想着那个少年说的话，怒意更甚。

将人拖回了家，扔到主卧的床上，王一博进了浴室放水。

肖战只觉得浑身都燥热无比，身上仿佛有东西在爬。

他的脸颊滚烫，连带着身上也是，让他想要跳进冰池里。

会场里他一直保持警惕，实在是不清楚哪个环节出了差错。

残存的理智被情欲一点点磨去。

等王一博从浴室间出来的时候，肖战身上几乎是一丝不挂了。

他在诺大的床上来回磨蹭，那双细长漂亮的手在自己身上来回抚摸，闭着眼睛呢喃：“热……..好热。”

这一幕让人顿时气血上涌，王一博疾步冲过去，按住了那双手。

肖战挣了两下睁不开，极不情愿的睁开了眼睛。

染上了情欲的眼眸里风情万种，泫然欲泣的样子顿时让王一博理智全无。

肖战只穿着一条内裤，可是深色的布料上早已浸湿了一大半，昭示着主人的情动。

王一博隔着这层半湿的棉布来回摩擦了几下。

肖战仰着头长吟了几声，浑身都在痉挛，他抓着王一博的小臂，滚烫的身体接触到王一博略微凉意的手，原本紧蹙着的眉宇都舒展了些许。

他无意识的抓着王一博宽大的手抚上自己的胸前。

嘴里呓语不清，一声声从喉咙间发出来的气音让王一博眼睛都憋红了。

他在克制，也在引诱，他对着身下的人说：“肖战。”

肖战身上已经出了汗，时间越长他越发痛苦，他抓着王一博的衣领主动的贴了上来，他像一只乳臭未干的奶猫，讨好的蹭着身上这只大猫的鼻翼和脸颊。

他在撒娇，也在明示：“难受…….呜……帮帮我。”

王一博一手足以包住肖战跨间的器物，他轻柔的放在手心里揉搓勾划，感受着从掌心间传来的灼热和湿意。

肖战轻微的晃着脑袋，撑起酸软的腰肢，想要再凑近一些，想要更多的触碰。

脖颈相交，王一博把下巴搭在那人嫩白略窄的肩骨上，伸出舌头去舔弄肖战的耳垂。

呼吸的热气喷洒在肖战侧颈，低沉的嗓音让他醉意更甚，他听到那人问他：“我是谁？”

“一博……….啊，一博。”

听到回答的王一博低声咒骂了一句，随后三两下脱光了自己。

温热的肌肤贴上肖战时，他像沙漠里渴求水源的人找到了绿洲。

柔软的唇瓣落在光裸皮肉间的每一寸，舌尖停留在小腹处来回打转，又痒又麻的感觉让肖战把持不住。

他抓着王一博健壮的手臂轻声乞求：“别…..别这样弄…….”

温顺的绵羊躺在狼的身下，瑟瑟发抖，可是只有这匹狼，才能让他从痛苦中得到解脱。

王一博将人翻了个面，想要一把拉下早已湿透的内裤。

而肖战却是顿时升起了警惕和理智。

他按住了王一博勾住他内裤的手指，剧烈的摇着头，嘶哑的开口道：“求求你，不要…..”

他誓死守护的秘密，让他这一辈子注定无法昂首挺胸抬头做人的秘密。

他这样的人，是撒旦撒下人间的种子，他一辈子都无法忘记父亲离开他和病床上奄奄一息的母亲时满脸厌恶的表情。

他好不容易给母亲争取换来的安稳，哪怕是搭上性命，他也要守住。

王一博按住肖战乱动的身体，瞪着发红眼睛逼迫肖战和他对视：“是你先惹的我，是你让我帮的你。”

许是被这震怒的声音吓回了理智，肖战愣了一秒，脑子里飞快的闪过一个又一个的片段，  
许是意识到确实是自己的失控，他一把推开了王一博，扶着墙挪进了浴室。

凭力气，凭能力，肖战根本不是他的对手，若他王一博真的出手，这个人根本不会一次又一次的就这么逃掉，可他每次看到那双含泪的眼睛，心就会皱成一团。

他一次又一次的捉弄这个“小妈”，给他出难题，为难他，讽刺他，可是总会被这个人的包容和忍耐毫无保留的接纳

他讨厌那个可以轻而易举得到肖战所有的好的男人，甚至嫉妒得发疯。

可他又喜欢这样实力悬殊的争夺战，因为他喜欢这场战役里的胜利品。

自那晚以后，王一博放冷了对肖战的态度，不动肖战做的饭菜，不碰肖战递给他的任何东西，他和肖战保持着十米以上的距离，绝不会和他同时处于一个空间内。

肖战想为他收拾房屋的时候，却发现门早已经被锁上，而门上的钥匙早已无影无踪。

王建峰生意上出了纰漏，性子极度暴烈，肖战做的再好，都会受到为难和折腾。

他身上多了些青紫色的痕迹，王建峰再狠，倒是识趣的不动肖战的脸，但王一博不是傻子，监控里的画面和卧室里传来的碰撞声音，肖战越发惨白的脸色，还有扶着墙面才能站稳的身子，都让王一博看在眼里。

肖战忍过一次又一次的辱骂和殴打，乘着王建峰出门的短暂间隙给家里打电话也都是只讲一些好玩的事给电话那头的人听。

至于王一博，他满是自责和愧疚，这个大男孩曾经对他的温柔和笑靥，都是他遥不可及的温暖。

期末项目提前完成了，几个兄弟想约王一博出门旅游散心，王一博走到家门口准备进门，听到客厅里的对话声

“王总果然大方，这么俊俏的内人说送就送。”

“是个玩具罢了，自然是要送最合适的人，这项目…………”

“嘭！”

王一博一脚将门踹开，看到被扒得只剩一条内裤的肖战蜷缩在角落里发抖不止。

他冷着脸说道：“王总还真是大方，被儿子用过的旧玩具还要转送别人？”

王建峰瞪大了眼，指着站在门口的王一博吼道：“混账东西，嘴里说什么胡话。”

王一博三两步走到肖战面前，一把提起人，然后转身面对着面前两个满脸油腻的中年胖子说道：“王总没法享用这种尤物，作为他的儿子自然是要代劳的。”

一边说着一边伸手摸进了肖战的内裤里，勾着他的下巴让他靠近自己：“只不过这种旧玩具，染了点我身上不干净的东西，不送也罢。”

“不如我重新给您找个干净点的，保证您满意。”

肖战一动不敢动，眼里满是恐惧和慌乱，可他知道，王一博是在帮他。

几个老总捂着脸摇着头连忙出了门，王建峰气得不行，捂着胸口指着面前这对狗男人说不上话，大约是有些高血压了，他也清楚自己确实斗不过王一博，再生气也懂命要紧。

伸进内裤的手根本没碰到任何东西，王一博把手撤了出来，推了一把肖战，冷声道：“滚去把衣服穿上。”

随后他对王建峰说道：“你欠我的，我会让你双倍偿还。”

王一博打了电话让王建峰的秘书送他去医院，又打了电话让人来收拾东西。

肖战把自己收拾好了出来的时候，王一博正坐在沙发上用笔记本敲些什么。

他保持着一定的距离，向王一博鞠了个躬，然后说道：“谢谢。”

王一博从电脑上拔下U盘扔给肖战：“证据都在里面，若他找你麻烦，这里面的东西足够送他进监狱了。”

随后他站起来，绕过肖战，对他说了最后一句话：“你走吧。”

将人和东西都清理干净以后，王一博关了机直飞到马尔代夫去散心，在打响反击战前，他要养精蓄锐。

两个月后，王氏总裁宣告公司破产，行内的人都知道是谁搞垮了王建峰，却都不敢站出来伸手援助，讨债要债的人追着王建峰逼得他走投无路最后跪下来求他的儿子王一博。

而这边新任总裁王一博手里刚接过公司的烂摊子，自然不会去搭理这个疯子。

直到肖战重新出现在他的办公室里。

王一博看了身后的秘书一眼，说道：“明天你不用来上班了。”

小秘书花了十二分的力气才憋住没哭出来，将手里的文件递给后面的同事，就跑开了。

肖战皱着眉想说些什么：“一博………是我让………”

王一博瞥了他一眼，拿上办公桌上的文件又离开了。

直到深夜在另外的会议室里处理完所有的文件，王一博才摘下金丝边的眼镜揉了揉眉心。

这个点公司里几乎没有什么亮着的灯了，收拾好东西推开门。

昏暗的走廊门边蹲着个人，王一博下意识扔出了手里厚重的文件。

肖战没来得及躲，又是带着攻击性的力度直接将他砸晕了过去。

再醒过来的时候他躺在沙发上，肖战下意识摸了摸自己还在刺痛的额头：

“嘶，小崽子下手真狠。”

他身上还盖着一件西装外套，这件衣服的主人他再熟悉不过。

房间里充斥着方便面的味道，却不见那人的人影。

肖战起身走到办公桌前，看到杂乱不堪的办公桌上一份蓝色的文件夹被打翻了的面汤泼得看不清内容，连带着凳子上地上都是洒了的方便面，他又好笑又心疼。

明明是个还没长大的孩子，连自己都照顾不好自己，还死鸭子嘴硬。

肖战脑海里又闪过关于王一博的一切，他的眼底有些泛湿。

王一博随意在洗手间里处理了一下被方便面泼到的衬衫，嫌弃的闻了闻身上的红烧排骨味。

街道上寥寥无几的车影、人影还有静谧的夜让表面什么都不怕心底里却怕黑的王一博疾步匆匆穿过了昏暗的公司走道。

推开门的时候，肖战正在处理桌子上的文件，王一博几乎是小跑着过来将他拉开。

桌子上放着的都是新公司的重要文件，他警惕性极高。

肖战看着三个月未曾见面的人，心里五味杂陈，是抱歉，是心疼，更多的是想念。

他抽出纸盒里的纸巾想要替王一博擦一擦白衬衫上的水。

王一博躲了一下捏住他的手腕，皱着眉问道：“你干什么？”

肖战抬起眼帘和他对视，眼底里的深邃明亮，让王一博再多看一眼就会卸下伪装缴械投降。

肖战一直看着他，走近了些，直到贴到王一博的身上，眼神都不曾逃离，他对王一博说：

“我想你了。”

王一博自然是被这没由来的一句弄楞了神，肖战抓住这个空隙吻了上去。

他没谈过恋爱，没喜欢过人，更不曾敢想象过爱情的样子，可是他面前的这个大男孩，却一点一点的凿开了他冰封的心底，让心里的那层坚冰，慢慢融化。

跟着王一博回到三个月前住过的地方时，房间的格局已经被改过了。  
看着沙发上椅子上乱丢的衣服，王一博有些难得的尴尬的“咳”了两声。

肖战推着他进了浴室让他先洗澡换衣服，自己熟络的进了厨房给人做宵夜。

冰箱里几乎没有什么食材，剩了两个鸡蛋和一把面条。

王一博是被厨房里传来的香味吸引来的，他洗完澡出来的时候肖战已经把客厅里的衣服分类收拾好了，这会正在厨房里给他盛面。

王一博放轻脚步靠近了他，从身后抱住了人。

肖战被吓了一跳，耳朵却不自然的红了起来，王一博使坏的在他耳边吹了口气：

“我饿了。”

看着王一博连汤都不剩的吃完了他煮的面，肖战觉得可爱得不行，抬手摸了摸他的脑袋。

将碗收到碗池里挽起袖子准备洗碗，王一博又从后面黏了上来，蹭着肖战的脖颈说道：

“我还饿。”

被扛起来扔到床上的兔子这次已经找不到任何理由再溜了，他只能浑身紧绷发烫的仰面躺着，像只煮熟了的虾子。

王一博爬上床脱掉他身上的白T，掐着他的腰窝拖到自己身下。

他亲吻肖战的额头，眼睛，鼻梁，每一下都是虔诚而又眷恋的。

他抓住肖战在床单上乱抠的手，摸到自己的胯间。

那鼓鼓的一包让肖战下意识想要缩回手，却没能逃掉。

王一博喑哑着嗓音在蛊惑这个堕入人间的天使，他啃咬着肖战小巧的下巴，开口道：“摸摸它，战哥，你摸摸它。”

肖战呓语了几声，帮着王一博脱掉了围在身上的浴袍。

王一博起身脱掉了肖战的裤子，在脱内裤时，他将肖战抱进了怀里。

肖战抬手捂住王一博的眼睛，声音有些发抖：“很…….很难看。”

王一博握住肖战有些发抖的双手将他捧在手心里：“你是我最珍贵的礼物。”

分开肖战那条修长漂亮的双腿时，王一博认真的观察着跟他拥有相同生殖器却又拥有与他不同的另一套女性生殖器官。

粉嫩的一小团藏在挺立的阴茎正下方，因为动情和紧张涌露着透明的液体。

不同于身体其他的温度，女穴周围隐隐有些发烫，特殊的身体构造让肖战的身上几乎没有什么体毛，像极了不小心坠落人间的天使。

王一博伸出食指触碰了一下微微露出半截的阴蒂部分，肖战连忙夹紧了腿。

他从不肯去触碰的地方，哪怕是欲望折磨得让他疯狂时，他也从不去使用这个地方。

王一博低头吻他，带着循循善诱的意味重新分开合上了的腿。

这一次他往阴蒂部分向下划去，在黏腻中探寻到了一处半开的小口。

他趴在肖战身上，虔诚而又认真的问他：“战哥，让我进去好不好。”

肖战红透了脸，咬着唇点了点头。

手指造访进来时，肖战长吟了一声，王一博顺势咬住了他并不明显的喉结。

嫩屄里又紧又热，让王一博头皮发麻。

肖战越发羞耻，他一切的渴望都来源于这里，现下被人直接的勾弄让他前端都不自觉的硬挺起来。

王一博看他并没有难受的样子，又穴里塞了一根手指。

两根手指在其中勾挖抽插，探不到尽头，却弄出更多的汁水淋得他满手都是。

肖战不停的在他身上扭动和哭吟，闭着眼睛微微皱着眉不知道是舒服还是难受。

他无助的喊着附在他身上的人：“一博………啊……….”

王一博抽出手指，将胯间早已肿胀得不行的家伙顶到了入口处。

“肖战，你看着我。”

肖战睁开眼睛，王一博抓着他的手同他十指紧扣，俊美的眼里全是自己的样子，肖战紧张的咬紧了下唇。

被进入的过程是缓慢而又绵长的，尤其是硕大的前端顶进来的时候，肖战一度觉得自己要被撕裂开来。

王一博揉捏着他的臀部让他放松，下身却不容置喙的插入。

肖战身上很是匀称，几乎没有什么多余的赘肉，唯有这从未见光的臀部上，多了这么一些肉感。

王一博恶劣的用指尖划过丰满臀肉间藏匿着的红润。

肖战立刻揪紧了床单，不自觉的扭动着身子。

交合的地方感觉到胀痛，从未被使用过的地方却神奇的接纳下了粗长而又滚烫的肉柱，让他越发害羞。

体内的温度和紧致夹得王一博喘息了一声，扣着肖战的胯骨顶了几下。

“啊！”

肖战呻吟了一声，像是被自己的声音羞耻到，连忙捂住了嘴。

王一博不紧不慢的抽动起来，囊袋撞在股间“啪啪”的声音混着体液的“噗嗤”声格外色情和淫糜。

肖战止不住的呻吟，被他堵在喉咙间像是小动物寻找母亲时发出的呼唤。

王一博拉下肖战的手环到自己的脖颈上，对他说：“叫出来战哥，我喜欢听。”

“啊………….呃啊……..王一博！”

“你慢点………呜，太快了……..”

肖战身下被灭顶的快感撞得失去理智，他觉得自己浑身都在酥痒，流淌过血液最后直达脑仁。

王一博盯着身下人的反应调整力度和角度，戳到某处时，肖战连带着哆嗦了几下。

他嗓音低哑，香气馥郁，浑身上下没有一处不在勾引着王一博。

“不…………那里……….啊！”

刚才那几下，肖战仿佛升到云霄，然后急速坠落，肚皮下不断的痉挛昭示着他的舒服。

王一博一下又一下的往那处顶去，被人绞得把控不住。

肖战胡乱摇着头，想让他停下来，却又被着情欲烧的头晕脑胀，根本不知道自己在说些什么

“呜………..太大了………慢……….慢一点啊。”

“王一博………啊………一博…….”

“要坏掉了………别………..呜”

肖战绷紧了全身，连足趾都缩在了一起，在王一博最后一记的顶撞中缴械投降，穴里涌出的一阵阵热流淋到头部，刺激得王一博也跟着出了精。

一股股浓稠的液体灌进肚子里，肖战几乎觉得肚子要被撑开了。

他流的满脸汗水泪水，高潮后的余韵让他不想动，任由王一博紧紧抱着他亲吻。

两颗贴紧的心脏砰砰跳动着，王一博知道，他大获全胜了。

后来全公司的人都知道王总的身边有个贴身秘书，长得十分好看和能干，帮着王总裁处理了很多棘手的事情。

公司里许多年轻漂亮的小姑娘想靠近这个温柔帅气的男人时，都会被总裁一张冷脸给吓退。

直到后来看到肖秘书手上带着的戒指时，大家在心里都捶胸顿足了好久。

当然她们不知道的，是肖秘书如何在床上哄他的醋王的。


End file.
